When fishing through ice and when hunting, the practitioner sits stationary by an ice-fishing hole or occupies a hunting stand.
It is not seldom that the wind blows across iced bodies of water, since nothing is present to mitigate the wind.
It is generally known that what is known as the “wind-chill effect” causes the practitioner to experience a temperature that is significantly lower than the actual temperature. This means that it is not seldom the case that the fisher feels cold, even though he or she is wearing clothes that are appropriate for the purpose.
One problem that arises during ice fishing is that the ice-fishing hole is to be drilled into the ice and placed such that it is located inside of the wind shield. It is appropriate that the wind shield has a height that is suited to the fisher sitting inside the wind shield on a stool or equivalent. A greater height will, of course, provide a greater wind barrier. One problem is that the fisher cannot drill a hole in the ice while standing inside the wind shield, because this has a height that is too low. A second problem is that, in the case in which the fisher drills a hole inside the wind shield, the ice slush that is the result of the drilling operation will remain inside the wind shield and there freeze to ice.